Distraction
by bandgrad2008
Summary: When bored out of your mind, what do you do when the person you want to be with most is studying?


**Disclaimer: If I owned Victorious...Let me think about what I'd do...**

**A/N: Okay, so my stories have been a little depressing lately, haven't they? Since I know I can do angst/depression/misery...I've decided to attempt something...Well, something not so agonizing. Two things inspired this one-shot, the one everyone hates and can relate to(It's finals week...), and the one I love that you can't have(You...you with the pretty face who makes me all gooey...Four months...^_^). To the rest of you...None ya business about that second one. I'm just being weird.**

**So here's my attempt at something not...sad. Enjoy. ^_^**

It was a typical Sunday night, and Jade was bored out of her mind. Normally she would be with her girlfriend, cuddling on the couch in the Vega living room and watching either a classic horror flick or a cheesy romantic comedy on the rare occasion that Tori got her way, but tonight…Tori Vega was studying for a test.

Jade respected Tori enough to leave her alone when she knew the girl needed peace and quiet. That didn't mean she liked it, though. To everyone else, it seemed that Jade was demanding of Tori, as if she never left the girl alone. And sometimes, Jade was exactly that way. But there were times like these, when Tori asked specifically for time away from Jade, and the paler girl had no choice. Even though people would disagree, Jade never denied Tori anything.

But right now Jade was restless. It was late and she missed the half-Latina girl. Ever since Tori had picked up that extra class, they hadn't spent as much time together, since Tori had to study every single day for whatever test or quiz was taking place that week, and Jade was becoming impatient. She needed that time with Tori, especially tonight, when they'd been together for four months. It wasn't an official anniversary, but Jade couldn't help counting the months since she and Tori had finally gotten over their love-hate friendship and turned it into a relationship that no one had seen coming.

Jade had tried everything. From attempting to watch movies on her own to singing random songs that would come on the radio, there was nothing that held her attention for more than ten minutes, and she groaned in frustration when she realized only an hour had gone by since Tori had asked for the quiet. How much studying did the girl need?

She reached for her cell phone, her thumb hovering over Tori's name in her contacts, and she hesitated, wondering if she actually should call her. She decided against it and clicked 'send message'. _How's the studying going? _She hoped that Tori would respond with good news that she was finished studying, but Jade knew that was too much to hope for.

_It's going good, but Jade…please. _Damn it, she doesn't want to talk, and Jade's sanity was beginning to slip away into the abyss of an empty void, so bored that she doesn't know what to do to pass the time. What was she supposed to do?

_But I'm bored…_ she replied, as if Tori would stop studying just to talk to her about absolutely nothing. Jade didn't even know what to talk about; she just wanted Tori to pay attention to her. And she knew it was selfish for her to distract the girl like this, but if she didn't, she would most likely end up with a pair of scissors in her hand and cutting up something of value or less.

_Then study._ Jade frowned. She had nothing worth studying; she was doing just fine in school. Besides, she didn't have tests like Tori's class did. They were far apart and they were easy enough that she didn't have to study.

_I have nothing to study…_ The paler girl sighed, reclining in the chair in her living room, staring at the wall as though it was the best thing she'd ever seen. And at that moment, it was the best thing ever because she could think and not be focused on anything. But she wanted something to do, not something to stare at or think about. What was so hard about that?

After what seemed like an eternity, Tori replied. _You win. Come over. But I'm not going to stop studying._ Jade was fine with that as long as she was near her girlfriend and had something to focus on other than the wall or some pointless activity.

She didn't bother to respond. Grabbing her car keys, she climbed into the driver seat of her car and drove to the Vega house, parking behind Trina's car. She didn't bother to knock on the door since it was unlocked and entered the house, ignoring Trina's complaints of "unwanted" company at such a late hour. It was only eleven, and although her parents were asleep, they wouldn't mind if Jade spent the night. Jade ignored the girl on the couch and took the stairs up to Tori's bedroom, opening the door without her girlfriend's admission.

The half-Latina girl was hunched over her desk, her back to Jade, and she was rubbing the back of her neck, as though she hadn't moved from that position in hours. And she probably hadn't, if Jade knew her at all. Jade stepped up behind her girlfriend and automatically began working out the knots in Tori's shoulders, causing the other girl to jump. "Damn it, Jade, you should have given me some warning."

Tori could act angry all she wanted, but Jade knew she really wasn't. She would rarely ever be angry at Jade, but when she was, Jade knew it took a lot to make Tori happy again. Jade rested her chin on the top of her girlfriend's head while her fingers massaged her neck and read the beginning of the page in Tori's textbook. "What the hell tests are you studying for, quantum physics?"

She could almost feel Tori roll her eyes. "No, but it's a big test I have to pass it in order to stay in the class. So please, Jade, let me study." Jade shrugged and sat down on Tori's bed, picking up one of Tori's notebooks from the floor and flipping through the pages. Tori was too focused on her textbook to even pay attention to what Jade was doing, and she was completely oblivious to the fact that Jade had ripped out a few blank notebook sheets and was now cutting out small letters with her handy pair of scissors.

Grabbing the marker bag from Tori's backpack, she colored each letter a different color and glued them to another sheet of notebook paper in order. In a matter of ten minutes, she had made a 'gift' for Tori, something that would be considered completely cheesy by a completely unbiased third party. Apparently Jade had been too silent for Tori's liking, and the half-Latina girl glanced over her shoulder at her girlfriend, taking note of the cut-up notebook paper. "Jade, what did you…" Jade held up the piece of paper and grinned. _I love you, Tori Vega._ Tori rolled her eyes and stood, walking toward the bed. Leaning over Jade, she kissed the paler girl. Jade wrapped her arms around the girl's waist and pulled her closer.

"Hey, Jade?"

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

Tori smirked. "I love the distraction, but it's not going to work."


End file.
